Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog
Maria Robotnik was a human since 50 years ago but couldn't live on Earth because of her NiDS disease. She stayed on Space Colony Ark with her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog. But her lift was short when she was gunned down n by a GUN agent. Everyone including Shadow thought she was dead, however it has stated that she was really in cryogenic sleep and her body was combined to Shadow's abilities. Maria made her debut return on the early 2015 game Sonic Adventure 3, as a hedgehog. She becomes the ally of Sonic and the gang and love interest of Shadow the Hedgehog. History Sonic Adventure series Early life Maria was born and raised onboard the Space Colony ARK. Before she could visit earth however, she contracted Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and inevitably fatal disease. Due of her illness, Maria was very weak, frail and needed constant attention, meaning she could not leave the ARK's hospital and was thus confined in outer space. Despite getting medical help though, Maria's condition only continued to weaken over time. While looking down at the earth from the ARK, Maria developed an interest in it and longed to go there. Living with Shadow In an attempt to save Maria's life, Gerald agreed to work on Project Shadow, a medical project to create an immortal life form, in hopes that he could create a cure for Maria's illness through the creature they sought to make. Gerald's research eventually led to the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, who Maria befriended and grew very close to. Being raised together, Maria remained by Shadow's side and they would spend their time together grazing down upon the earth, wondering what it was like and wishing to go there. When the Artificial Chaos went on a rampage onboard the Space Colony ARK, Maria sought out Shadow to help save the ARK. Shadow complied to Maria's wishes and the Artificial Chaos crisis was soon after averted. At another point, Maria joined Gerald when he was making a contingency video for Shadow about how he was meant to defeat the Black Arms, where Maria promised to help Shadow protect the world. Death Maria and Shadow got to the ARK's escape pods, where Maria saved Shadow by initiating his escape pod's launch with him in it, but was shot and mortally wounded by a G.U.N. soldier in the process. With her last strength, Maria pleaded to Shadow as he was jettisoned to protect the world for her sake and give everyone a chance to be happy. As she succumb to her wound, Maria's parting words were "Bring hope to humanity". Sonic Adventure 3 Reborn and return After Maria's death recently since the gaming series of Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog, although it revealed Maria will return as a hedgehog. With Shadow's deep depression about Maria's death, she has been in cryogenic sleep, her body was combined to Shadow's abilities, with help of the Chaos Emerald and has got rid of her NiDs. After the creation, she has reborn as a blonde hedgehog and began living on Earth on her own. She can find Shadow until making enough friends with Sonic and gang. Powers and Abilities Personality Category:Returning characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs